


La curiosidad mató a los gatitos

by Abyssal_Arthemys



Category: Marvel
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Random & Short, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssal_Arthemys/pseuds/Abyssal_Arthemys
Summary: Después de meses de espera (abstinencia) por fin podrían satisfacerse sin interrupciones...¿no?
Relationships: Hela (Marvel)/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	La curiosidad mató a los gatitos

**Author's Note:**

> pre posdata xd, en mis historias Nat estará emparejada/casada con Hela (asies, la hermana de thor en el MCU xd), posiblemente luego escriba sobre ellas porque son re lindas y casi no hay material.

Podrías ser un genio capaz de construir una poderosa armadura a base de chatarra y un par de cosas más o un soldado capaz de acabar con una armada completa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero definitivamente la tarea más agotadora y difícil que se puede topar en la vida es la de criar uno o más chiquillos, la terrible paternidad.

Quizá había una forma de lo más fácil de llevar esta ardua tarea (ajá, sí, ni ellos se creían que algo así existiera realmente) pero ellos aún no la encontraban, de por sí era cansado lidiar con niños o bebés sin ser tuyos, era mucho peor si los chiquillos en cuestión eran una copia casi exacta de ti mismo. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que los genes Stark eran tan dominantes?.

Debió de haber previsto que eso de tener hijos era bastante difícil sólo desde el inicio con todo el asunto del embarazo, es decir, ¡ni siquiera era él quien cargaba con todo lo físico y se sentía morir! (dramatizando aunque no siempre). Por suerte, a pesar de uno que otro tropiezo durante ese largo periodo de espera todo salió de maravilla, tanto que no tuvo que pasar mucho luego de varios meses de recuperación del parto para que decidieran tener otro hijo.

Este había transcurrido mucho mejor que el anterior, ya con más experiencia, conocimientos y preparación todo inició y terminó de lo más tranquilo dentro de lo que cabe (y que en esta ocasión el mayor no quebró el brazo de Anthony ante el fuerte dolor de las contracciones, pero esa es otra historia). 

¿Quién iba a imaginar que ese proceso en realidad era un lecho de rosas frente a lo que venía?.

Con la práctica las tareas comunes como preparar fórmulas, cambiar pañales o hasta bañar a sus hijos se habían vuelto un poco más fáciles y posibles de llevar con calma, cuando comenzaron a caminar llegó uno de los problemas complicados al tener que supervisar que no corrieran o entraran a habitaciones peligrosas como el taller de Stark. Sí que era una lata pero no tanto como cuando llegaron los terribles dos en adelante hasta los 6.

Que tus hijos repitan Condón cada medio minuto porque lo escucharon no se comparaba con lo que venía después, jamás iba a olvidar aquella ocasión tan vergonzosa cuando sus hijos irrumpieron en su habitación a punto de llegar a asuntos más privados.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Por fin, luego de un par de biberones, casi media biblioteca de cuentos y un par de juegos lograron que ambos infantes cayeran rendidos ante el sueño casi a la par que sus padres, los niños en sus respectivas habitaciones y los adultos en su habitación compartida, quienes ya no podían más de tanto trabajo, entre sus hijos y el trabajo externo a estas labores sí que llegaban a cansarse, sólo tenían ganas de tirarse en la cama y dormir…más o menos.

¬¬La pareja se encontraba en la cama matrimonial que les correspondía, Steve le daba la espalda a Tony mientras este ahora luchaba contra el repentino insomnio que le impedía descansar al igual que su esposo. A pesar de sentirse fatigados al punto de querer dormir un par de días enteros, Anthony aún tenía cierto tipo de energías almacenadas, acumuladas después de meses de abstinencia. 

Para iniciar la diversión aprovechó la posición en la que se encontraban para así poder abrazar por detrás a su gran rubio, apegándose lo más que le era posible desde sus piernas enlazadas entre las ajenas -frotándose intencionalmente contra su trasero- hasta sus brazos fuertemente sujetados al torso que tenía enfrente, siempre procurando dejar claras sus intenciones aún sin llegar a lo verbal, ante todo esto el mayor no se inmutó pues ya estaba acostumbrado a ser toqueteado de esa manera, de hecho hasta llegaba a gustarle.

—“Hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos un rato a solas, ¿no es así?”— Comenzó suave y calmo, dejando cortos besos por la nuca del soldado como si no fuera evidente lo que tenía entre manos. Con esas simples palabras Steve supo que estaba yendo enserio, por su espalda recorrió un escalofrío producto de los roces y besos que comenzaban a calentar su piel como si fueran una brasa ardiente. Ahora le sería imposible dormir.

—“¿Tú crees?...n-no lo sabía”— Dios, pero claro que lo sabía, se encontraba con el mismo anhelo de un pequeño rato de intimidad carcomiendo su conciencia, su corazón se aceleró ante las caricias que ahora superaban los limites de la tela de su pijama, sentía las frías manos tocando su torso por debajo de la prenda, amenazando con llegar más abajo hasta el borde del pantalón corto. Era imposible resistir a eso.

—“Anda, Steve, sólo una y te dejo dormir”— Su voz se había tornado más profunda que al inicio, las caricias se volvían un tanto más rudas y ya no eran al azar, ahora tocaban los puntos que sabía volverían loco al rubio, rozando con las uñas para marcar la blanquecina piel de líneas rojas. —“Aprovechemos que los niños duermen”— Finalizó con una 

A este preciso punto ya había caído a sus pies, aunque su expresión seria decía todo lo contrario, por dentro ansiaba decir que SÍ de una maldita vez y poder continuar hasta el final, lamentablemente sus palabras no salían (por pena, no quería que fuera tan fácil) y -como siempre- se limitó a una respuesta no verbal, iniciando con darse la vuelta y besarlo. Para Steve las palabras no eran tan fáciles, para él corresponder era una mejor manera de decir “fóllame de una buena vez antes de que me vuelva loco”.

Anthony mentalmente sonrió con gran victoria al verse correspondido, después de todo era algo que ambos llevaban esperando meses sin exagerar. El genio de inmediato utilizó su peso para cambiar posiciones y quedar sobre su rubio marido, entre sus piernas, besándolo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho en su vida, como si nunca se hubiera topado con aquellos labios tan perfectos que se movían con tanta maestría.

Casi como una rutina siguieron con los toqueteos y besos hasta que sus prendas comenzaron a sentirse demasiado pesadas, incomodas y sobre todo innecesarias, con calma se fueron deshaciendo de las mismas hasta que cada parte de su cuerpo se pudo topar con la calidez del otro. Realmente ansiaban terminar lo más rápido posible pero a la vez necesitaban que el momento durara lo suficiente. Sí que se habían extrañado.

Bajo las sabanas abundaban los múltiples besos que se repartían por toda la extensión de piel que era posible explorar, marcar y degustar a su libre antojo, la calma comenzaba a transformarse en impaciencia que se notaba de primera mano en los labios del millonario, quien no paraba de besar, morder y lamer desde su mandíbula, bajando por el cuello, clavículas y hasta el límite de los pectorales, esto a la vez que paseaba sus manos por la extensión cercana a los fuertes muslos y casi llegando a la entrepierna, recibiendo a cambio aquellos jadeos por los que llevaba esperando tanto. Amaba cada reacción que le permitiera saber que estaba yendo por el camino correcto.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla, la obscenidad acrecentaba cada segundo y el ambiente estaba demasiado caliente, tanto que su consciencia estaba nublada por las sensaciones, mismas que les impedía querer saber qué ocurría a su alrededor, el mundo ya no importaba cuando su deseo estaba presente.

Estaban por dar el siguiente paso, con Anthony aún encima entre sus piernas y sin intenciones de cambiar posiciones, los dedos ya no estaban siendo suficientes a la hora de actuar y calmar el calor de ninguno, se necesitaban con urgencia y era obvio, pero…

Una pregunta, ¿por qué no cerraron la bendita puerta con llave?

Justo cuando la pesada erección del menor estaba a punto de adentrarse en el culo de su excitado rubio, esto mientras sus labios se dedicaban a chupar una de las abultadas tetillas; una luz casi cegadora entre la oscuridad se visibilizó. La puerta estaba abriéndose y fue bastante tarde cuando se dieron cuenta.

Sus dos pequeños y somnolientos hijos abrieron la puerta, preguntándose qué era todo ese ruido, pensando en su inocencia que algo malo le ocurría a su “madre”. Ambos con su respectivo peluche en brazos se mantuvieron en el marco de la puerta, apenas asomándose antes de poder hablar y sacar de su ensimismamiento a los adultos.

—“¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi mamá?”— Preguntó la niña con voz llena de modorra*. 

—“Hay un ruido raro que no nos deja domir”— Murmuró el más chico de la familia, tallando su ojo de la misma manera que su hermana.

En ese instante, sus voces dejaron de funcionar y los colores se le subieron al rostro a ambos pero sobre todo a Steve, quien se llevaba casi todo el protagonismo en aquél inconveniente. El susto fue tan grande que ambos perdieron la erección al momento, no sabían qué hacer más que quitar “amablemente” a Stark de encima (es decir, empujarlo).

Como un ángel caído del cielo para su suerte, Natasha iba pasando de casualidad por el lugar recién llegando de una cita con Hela, no hicieron falta palabras para comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que sin más logró distraer a los niños con una invitación a dormir para que al día siguiente fueran los primeros en escuchar una de tantas historias de su vida como espía -lo cual consideraban poco apropiado para un par de chiquillos-, cosa que funcionó y terminó por llevarse a ambos a sus respectivas habitaciones, no sin antes dejar un para nada sarcástico “Para la otra cierren la puerta o no sean tan ruidosos” de su parte para la pareja, procediendo a salir, cerrando la dichosa puerta en el proceso.

Sin duda alguna jamás iban a olvidar que es necesario cerrar la puerta con llave e insonorizar la habitación…o mejor no volver a coger en casa, al menos no con sus hijos durmiendo tranquilamente.

Al final quedaron con ganas de seguir ya que sólo durmieron demasiado avergonzados esa noche.

**Author's Note:**

> *Modorra: Sueño, pereza, somnolencia, etc


End file.
